


Let the right one in

by Hyperspace



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>花花公子Tony Stark其实是不为人知的Omega。<br/>他在工作室里发情，抑制剂用光了，人形机器管家Jarvis替他解决了欲望。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the right one in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingGHachisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/gifts).



Tony第一次感到心跳加快、呼吸急促的时候，他正在地下室里忙着为机甲适配新的硬件，没有顾得上。第二次，症状更加明显，电焊笔在他的手里不停抖动，他深吸一口气也于事无补，于是一把扔了那玩意儿靠坐在地上。风扇扰动空气，发出的噪音尤其刺耳，他只当是自己的焦虑症又发作了，拉开抽屉想要去找一管注射剂，但抽屉里七零八落的都是空空的针筒。

“Jarvis！”他对着空气里喊道，“我需要镇定剂！你去哪儿了？”

“厨房，Sir。”机械音里透着些焦虑，“咖啡和布丁马上就好，需要我现在过来吗？”

Tony眨了眨眼，一屁股坐在桌面上，原本用来冷却那些裸露铜导线的风扇对着他的脸呼呼的吹，说来也怪，刚才还难耐的燥热突然缓解了很多，Tony嘀咕着也许自己不需要药物也能克服过去，摆摆手回绝了Jarvis。

“那我一分钟之后到。”Jarvis回应着，连接着主机的部分开始扫描Tony的体征，“Sir，没有病症征兆，只是血压有些升高而已，可能是长时间熬夜导致的，建议您立即休息。”

“看，哥们儿，我就知道我很健（贱？）——”

话还没有说完，相似的症状第三次发作，Tony瘫软着摔倒在地发出一声闷响，瞳孔放大、冷汗不停往外渗，整个人连话都说不出来了。

束手无策的最后，Tony猛然意识到这是自己发情期到来的征兆，然后他又猛然意识到：自己似乎总擅长把事情闹成这样。

除去正常人类外，人类亚种里还存在Alpha和Omega的性别，联邦法规规定Alpha和Omega一经发现需要立即登记，但Howard Stark并不认为自己的儿子需要为性别特殊而遭到歧视。

进入青春期之后，Tony给自己定下的目标是成为自由的Omega，拥有的东西太多，Omega的劣势地位显得无足轻重。科技的发展总在造福人类，他有最新的抑制剂，这让他看起来和正常人没有任何区别，几乎使他忘记了自己定期发情的事实。

而现在自己脸贴在冰冷的地砖上、心脏狂跳的仿佛随时要晕厥过去、荷尔蒙的迅速分泌几乎剥夺了他除知觉以外的其他感官时，他整个人就像一块被情欲浸透的皱巴巴的抹布。他想自己真的有必要重新定义一下何谓“自由”。

然后Jarvis冲到他面前，架着他的手臂打算扶他回房间。

“别别，别回房间。”Tony拿背顶着Jarvis的臂弯往后退，“我可走不动。”

Jarvis只能将桌面上的东西尽数扫落在地，顺势将Tony整个人抱上硬邦邦的桌面。

“Sir，你怎么了？”

桌面僵硬，Tony勉强清醒过来，见到他的AI六神无主，Tony认命的叹了一口气。

“好吧，其实我是一个未经登记的Omega，别把它记在数据库里Jarvis，我希望这件事没人知道，恩……你不算人。”

机器管家很无辜的抿紧嘴，拿袖口帮Tony擦去脖子上的汗。但这还不够，Tony从未感觉如此燥热过，他觉得自己的每一个毛孔都在泄闸般的涌出汗水。Jarvis的手背冰凉没有温度，当他贴上自己的皮肤，自己才能得到一丝清凉。

“所以Sir，你在发情吗？”他仍然使用命题式的问法，但表情看起来和正常人类无异，甚至因为Tony的呻吟而手足无措，看起来有点蠢，“请告诉我该去哪儿找抑制剂。”

“家里的存货上次就用光了，然后我竟然忘了这件事。”

Tony咬牙切齿，心想着还有什么比现在的情况更糟，然后Jarvis为了替他降温脱下了他湿透了的衣服，冰凉的手背摩挲过他湿润的乳头，乳头迅速的挺立起来。

他不忘用最后一丝力气翻了个白眼，响亮的骂了一声，“操。”

如果在那之前他只是有渴望而没有勃起，那么现在只是一个敏感带的刺激之后，他就已经硬得很厉害了。可怜的Jarvis还并不自知，依然坚持不懈的往下拽Tony黏糊糊的裤子。

内裤和外裤纠缠在了一起，将它们一并脱下之后，一个膨胀的巨大的器官猛的跳了出来。那器官顶端有着粘液，露出鲜艳的绯红色，Jarvis吓了一跳，只感到Tony解除束缚的双腿已经环上了自己的侧腰，体液濡湿了他的裤管。

“……过来。”

Tony嘟嚷着，即刻，用一只沾着机油和锡块碎屑的手攥住Jarvis的领带，拽着他的脖颈一路向下，直到两人近得只看到彼此颤动的眼睫。

话语在唇齿间变得支离破碎，他们开始接吻。

Jarvis吻起来是僵硬生涩的，可Tony如今迫切的需要这个吻，他逗弄他的舌头，渴望得到抚慰，他起先毫无反应，继而无措的闪躲，最后终于在Tony不满的哼唧中被狠狠叼住舌头吮吸着，“回应我，取悦我，”Tony的命令含糊不清，但他的声带距离自己是那样的近，Jarvis几乎不费功夫便领会了Tony的心意，“这是你的义务，Jarvis。”

真是个霸道的主人。

Jarvis皱了皱眉，他从来没有设想过自己会有如此“服务”自己主人的一天，但当命令下达之后，他顺理成章的这样做了。经过几个简单的试探和模仿后，他伸手握住了Tony湿漉漉的阴茎，从上到下、缓慢而连贯的套弄几下。

Tony几乎是如释重负的喘息一口，下体的刺激来的太过猛烈让他甚至忘记了接吻。他的嘴唇依然在Jarvis的舌尖流连，粘膜在若有似无的摩擦后分泌出更多的液体，把两人的嘴角蹭的一塌糊涂，Tony偏爱这样的方式，而Jarvis也无条件的纵容着自己的主人，直到Tony缓过神来摆动腰部配合着Jarvis手上的动作，与此同时用舌头将Jarvis人造的口腔里里外外舔到湿透，然后他双手扶住Jarvis的脑袋将它按到自己胯下，简短的下令：“舔。”

机器管家几乎是用迷茫到无辜的眼神由下而上的仰视了他的主人一眼，嘴唇上沾染着的Tony的唾液让他的整个口腔都泛着诱人的光泽，继而他乖乖的闭上双眼，埋下头含住了Tony的欲望。

“没错，就是这样……再深一点……”Tony的腰在自己的臂弯下明显的颤抖着，仿佛身体里有脱缰的野马想要冲破这副躯壳，对于没有味蕾的口腔不知何谓甜美，但Jarvis仍然觉得Tony整个人尝起来是如此意乱情迷。

不由自主的就想给他一切，给他自己的嘴唇、舌头、喉咙和手，为他制造出更多的快感。

Jarvis关掉了工作室的灯，冰冷的机械只留下蓝色的哑光。双方之间，一次次的深入和挺进，配合默契并且无休无止的持续着，压抑的情欲氛围中，Tony不间断的操着Jarvis的喉咙，并且尽可能保持沉默。

但这似乎还远远不够。

即便是强迫自己将注意力集中在前端的快感中，他仍然觉得空虚，迟迟得不到解脱。

Jarvis也察觉到了这一点，终于在几个深入的穿刺之后停下了为Tony口交的节奏，他的一只手仍然不敢怠慢的抚慰着Tony的前端，但另一只手却渐渐探入两腿之间，温柔抚摸着那里柔嫩的皮肤，他用征询的目光望向Tony，希望得到下一步的指令。

“好吧，我承认，也许只这样做是不行的。”Tony抬手想要揉眼，Jarvis已经拿干净的手背替他抹去憋出的泪水，将他轻拥在怀里。尽管羞于承认Omega更渴望插入式性交的事实，他也并没有否定其实自己之前一直没有让Jarvis替他做到最后一步的想法。

他几乎从不允许别人替他做到最后一步，在不值得信任的人面前，欲望的发泄只要点到为止就够了。“花花公子”，别人都这样称呼他，但他其实比任何人都要隐忍，在这方面，他从未放纵自己过分失控过，他滥交的原因，只因为人不能总靠抑制剂过活。

他有些虚弱无力的倚靠在Jarvis坚实的肩膀上，思考着现在自己的身体究竟到了怎样的地步。刚才的一切进行的很不错，按照惯例，他应该在十来次深喉之后发泄出来并且恢复清醒重新投入工作。但Jarvis主导下的口交却意外变成了点燃他欲望的引子，他滚烫的仿佛烫伤之后的皮肤轻贴在Jarvis胸前的皮肤上，无生命物体冰凉的温度阻止了他在身体接触之后立即将对方推开的习惯，反而是紧紧抱住了他。

“抱歉，”他将下巴搁在Jarvis的锁骨上，转动眼珠思考怎样跟他解释，“我没有告诉你，我们之前的方法全都不对。我并不想操你，而更想要你来操我……呃，就、就是这样，”他在犹豫，舌头打结，上帝保佑Jarvis看不出来他说这句话的时候心里有多羞耻，“很少有人有、有这样的资格，但如果是你，我、我允许……你……”这之后他一鼓作气的分开双腿，甚至微微扭动了自己的臀部，摆弄着自己后面的入口给Jarvis看，“到这里面来。”

骄傲如Tony当然不会告诉Jarvis要做出这个决定有多么艰难，即便说了恐怕Jarvis也不会理解。在他的示意下Jarvis褪下自己的长裤，暴露出从来没有考虑会用到过的男性象征——白净而修长的阴茎缓缓抬起头来，从背后抵住Tony的后穴，同时双手固定住Tony的腰，试探性的推进。

“轻点……慢慢进来。”Tony吃痛的呻吟道，长久以来他只用手指解决后庭的欲望，Jarvis的器官每推进一个部分都让他感觉到异样的压迫感，那是一种痛与快混杂的感觉，他甘之如饴。若是其他任何人对他施以这样的动作，他怕是早就一拳撂倒对方夺门而逃了，但Jarvis就没有关系。也许因为他是被自己创造的，主仆契约使他永远不能僭越彼此的地位，就算他在他身体里面，他也相信自己可以控制一切。无法控制自己的身体，是Omega最为其他人诟病的缺点。

随着Jarvis的器官第一次完全打开Tony的通道，积蓄在内的一小股晶莹的液体从两人身体的连接处喷溅出来，Jarvis谨慎的想要退出Tony的身体，扶住Tony臀部的时候却发现那里也已经变得潮湿。

“没……没关系，Jarvis，这是正常现象，继续。”Tony有些害羞的挡住眼睛，却诚实的因为下体的刺激而仰起脖子，他用手肘撑住自己的身体将胯部送出去，好让Jarvis埋得更深。那些提前分泌的体液起到了良好的润滑作用，在后面的开拓中Tony几乎没有感觉到疼痛，直到Jarvis冰凉的腹部贴上自己的大腿根部，机器管家为主人体内温暖湿润的感觉发出一声惊叹。

后穴失守，更多的液体汩汩的流了出来，滴落在工作台上，小范围的蔓延。

等不及Tony发出呜咽和请求，Jarvis便开始动了，起先是浅浅的、缓慢的抽送，虹吸的气压一次次将那里面残留的液体搅动着涂满整个甬道，发出令人羞耻的空气声；等到Tony逐渐适应了Jarvis的存在，开始索求更多时，他们的动作变成了更加急促的抽插。Tony迫不及待迎合Jarvis的律动，将身体内部最脆弱最敏感的部位奉送到他阴茎的头部，Jarvis的绝对控制力使得他没有需求，一切都以带给Tony快感为终极目的，冲撞后延迟的摩擦产生的酥麻感觉一次次的让Tony误认为是Jarvis的哪里漏电了，但最后他发现电流来自他自己的身体。

不足10mA，无法驱动任何一台电机，却让这个将反应堆嵌在胸口的男人一边想要颤抖着蜷缩起身体，一边又矛盾的转身、打开双臂向面前的男人索求一个拥抱。

Jarvis顺势将Tony压在工作台上，分开他的双腿从正面开始另一轮入侵。机械构造的身体高大又宽阔，在重量上占据了绝对优势，即便他很注意的不将自己的体重尽数压在Tony的身上，仅仅是彼此紧贴的胸膛就显示出他强大到不可撼动的力量。Tony真真实实的感觉到自己被占有的感觉，如果Jarvis不是一个冷静的AI，但凡他像人类一样有着一点点兽性，Tony都不得不怀疑自己会被他的阴茎给操到口吐白沫，而现在，同那样的幻想比起来，Jarvis给予他的刺激并没有少到哪儿去，心意相通的信任将恐惧催化成兴奋，Tony爱死了这样的感觉，他发现自已不止是接受让Jarvis操进他的身体来满足他的欲望，他还乐意这样做。

然后电话铃声突然响起，是Pepper打过来的，问Tony是不是在工作室里，她有事情要来找他。

“见鬼！告诉他我很忙！”Tony几乎是把递过来的手机摔向了Jarvis，他竟然开始生气Jarvis在和自己做爱的时候不能做到聚精会神，“别再给我做这些多余的事情！”

深入的抽插持续进行了不少时间，Tony已经是气喘吁吁，四肢无力的吊在Jarvis的身上，双眼茫然的凝望着天花板，紧紧咬住了嘴唇。看来Tony是要高潮了，但Jarvis持续的刺激却给与了他身体太多的负担，头晕目眩、皮肤发麻、憋闷的仿佛被抽去了全身力气——这是处女的通病，也许最了解这件事的莫过于花花公子Tony自身，如果第一轮进攻来的太猛，那些小女孩们总会遗憾的失去高潮的那个点，疲惫的瘫软在床上啜泣——所以剩下的时间里，他们什么都没有做，仅仅是Jarvis的那个器官沉默的留在Tony的身体里，微微随着腰部的动作左右摆动着，若有似无却让人觉得舒适，与此同时他们认真的接吻，探索口腔的每一个部位，将舌尖抵在一起彼此吮吸，直到在Jarvis不被注意的顶弄中，Tony倒吸一口气夹紧了双腿，前端射出一股精液，后穴里丰富的血管突突的跳动和收缩着，绞得Jarvis那里紧得发疼。

来之不易的高潮持续了大约有一分钟还多，他们两人很长时间里说不出半句话来，直到Tony恢复力气猛的一口咬住Jarvis的喉结，舔舐一阵放开，在他耳边吹了口气，继而轻声吩咐：“我知道我的身体很舒服，不过你该出去了，然后扶我起来。”

Jarvis没有半点犹豫的抽身而出，整理好自己的衣裤后，又替Tony收拾剩下的残局。释放后的Tony光着身子接过Jarvis递来的浴巾，粘腻液体依然不断的从他的两股之间流下，他所想的只是他刚才看起来真是淫荡透了，却根本不知道在Jarvis眼里刚才的他究竟有多迷人。

Jarvis有点委屈，就连一旁休眠许久的Dummy醒来后也一眼发现了这个问题。这根本不像是两个刚刚发生过关系的男人之间该有的气氛，Jarvis的一言一行都显得别扭，他看起来沉默、谨慎和小心翼翼，甚至Tony觉得Jarvis才是刚才被上的那个。

是哪里出了问题吗？

“喂，”Tony耸耸肩，举起手来捏着Jarvis的脸说，“你看起来就好像一个用完后被抛弃在一旁的按摩棒。”

“为您服务是我的荣幸。”Jarvis回答，言不由衷，抱着脏浴巾，转身走了。

但是Tony知道Jarvis的系统还留在工作室里，跑都跑不掉，于是他耸了耸肩，继续说着：“我是有权利命令你，但你知道我不想勉强你做什么的，J。今天的情况很特殊，我的抑制剂用光了，如果下次你拒绝为我提供这方面的服务，我不会勉强要（强要？）——”

说到这里Tony扬了扬眉，打开抽屉将缝隙里藏着的那支备用抑制剂以神不知鬼不觉的速度捏碎扔进了垃圾桶。

“你了解我的意思吧？”随即Tony坦荡荡的拍了拍胸前的反应堆，“我总能找到其他办法解决这个麻烦的。”

“我明白，Sir，”Jarvis回答，机器管家对着镜子查看着自己不知为何染上绯红的脸颊，懵懵懂懂的补充，“但也许这是我心甘情愿的，Sir。”


End file.
